Kingdom of Varland
2 160 000 | Density =48 per square mile | Culture =Skanoric Human Husaaric Human | Languages =High Skanoric *Varlandic *Low Skanoric High Husaaric *Korpparic *Meric *Low Husaaric | Ethnic groups =Skanoric Humans Husaaric Humans Ironwolf Dwarves | Demonym =Varlandic Varlander | Religions =Skanoric Orthodox Church Major Church of the Holy Light Minor | Government =Absolute Hereditary Monarchy | Ruler =Karolus XII Vårtorn-Korppari | rulertitle =King | Heir =See below | heirtitle =Crown Prince | Vice Ruler =Placeholder | vicerulertitle =Lord High Chancellor | Legislature =Riksdag | Upper House =Ädelråd | Lower House =Prästråd Borgråd Odlaråd | Location =Vildskanor, Wild Sea | Area =50,000 mi² | Land =45,000 mi² | Water =5,000 mi² | Average Elevation = | Highest Point =Kittlekrön Mountain | Highest Elevation =6,883 ft | Lowest Point = | Lowest Elevation = | Currency =Currency of Varland *Gold Krona *Silver Skilling *Copper Öre | Imports = | Exports =Furs Iron Lumber Grain | Flora =Rose | Fauna =Raven | Gemstone =Sapphire | Metal =Gold | Colour =Blue, White and Gold | Allegiance =Grand Alliance | Status = | Today Part Of = }} The Kingdom of Varland, also known as the Kingdom of Varland-Korppari or simply as Varland, is a minor human kingdom located in Vildskanor, an area of land in the far northern reaches of the Frozen Sea. Originally settled by the Skanoric humans, a collection of primitives tribes who, like the rest of humanity had been forced to flee from Northrend by King Ymiron, Varland would initially become a unified Kingdom in 2358 P.C, following the settlement of south-eastern Vildskanor by the Arathorian Empire. This early kingdom would remain as a backwater nuisance for the Empire for slightly over a millennia, only branching out from raids on the Arathorians and expanding into a minor kingdom following the begins of the Empire's break-up in 1000 P.C. Varland would continue in this slightly expanded form for another millennia, before forming the Vanetsjär Union in 328 K.C. After the break-up of the Vanetsjär Union in 437 K.C, Varland returned to its minor status, only entering major international politics another two centuries later when it joined the Grand Alliance in 614 K.C under its current King, Karolus XII Vårtorn-Korppari. Now days the modern Varland fully backs the Grand Alliance, with Varlandic soldiers having fought in all major Alliance conflicts since the Third War. History Age of Legend Age of the Empire Age of the Petty Kingdoms Age of the Old Kingdoms Age of the Vanetsjär Union Age of the New Kingdoms Government King Serving as the King of Varland, the Grand Duke of Korppari and the duke of all three of the Meric Provinces, the King of Varland also holds direct control of the Varlandic Army and Navy, which along with the funds granted by his direct rule of the Duchies of Varland, Skanor, Korppari, Estomeria, Kiemeria and Pomeria, allows him to rule mostly without oversight or conflict from the Kungensråd or Riksdag. The current King of Varland is Karolus XII Vårtorn-Korppari, the kingdom's 131st monarch. Monarchs of Varland Below follows a list of all Monarchs of Varland, their reigns and the Age they ruled in, beginning with Karolus I: Heir Presumptive Due to the various wars and maladies the royal House of Vårtorn-Korppari has suffered in recent decades, there is no clear line of succession. Following the Varlandic laws of succession, the crown would likely pass to either Fredryk Moormark, the king's brother-in-law and husband of his late sister, or one of the king's cousins. Kungensråd Formerly the main power behind the throne, the Kungensråd or King's Council serves as the Cabinent or Privy Council for Varland and is led by the Lord High Chancellor. Since they creation of an absolute monarchy by Queen Karolyna I in 692 K.C, the Kungensråd has lost most of its power, now serving merely as the center of the Riksdag. Riksdag The Parliament of Varland, the Riksdag or Royal Diet runs the kingdom's day to day activities and laws, although in times of peace it is commonly overseen by the King himself. The Riksdag is a Quatercarmeral Parliment, with one Upper House and three equal Lower Houses. Ädelråd The Upper House of the Riksdag, the Ädelråd or Noble Council is made up of the kingdom's landed nobility. The Ädelråd serves as both a House of Legislature, voting on bills created by the nobility and as a House of Review, reviewing and voting on bills passed by the other three houses before they are voted into law. Prästråd The first of the three Lower Houses, the Prästråd or Clergy Council houses the representatives of Varland's clergy and clerical peasantry, thus representing around 10% of the population. The Prästråd serves almost purely as a House of Legisature, voting on bills created by the realm's clergymen, although it also approves bills created by the other two Lower Houses. Borgråd The second of the Lower Houses, the Borgråd or Townsman Council serves to represent the middle class and bourgeois, thus representing approximately 30% of the population. Like the other two Lower Houses, the Borgråd votes on bills created by the middle classes and approves bills passed by both the other houses. Odlaråd The final and least prestigious of the Lower Houses, the Odlaråd or Farmer Council represents the commoners and peasantry, around 60% of the population. The Odlaråd serves the same role as the rest of the Lower Houses, voting on bills made by the common folk and those passed by the other two houses. Varland Proper Consisting of the eastern Skanoric Peninsula, Varland Proper is descended from the Törnic territories and is made up of five Duchies. Duchy of Varland Centred around the Rosstrom River, the Duchy of Varland is the core of the kingdom, containing the royal capital of Rosholm and much of the kingdom's agricultural land. The duchy has served as the royal duchy since the collapse of the Vanetsjär Union and has been the personal fiefdom of House Vårtorn since time immemorial. The Duchy of Varland descends from the ancient Kingdom of Varland and was the entirety of Varlandic territory until the end of the Age of the Petty Kingdoms. Varland is divided into six counties: Järndaland, Närland, Söramland, Högland, Virmiland and Västjärland. Meanwhile, the area's terrain is divided between the lowlands of Söramland, eastern Närland and southern Högland, which consist of farmland, sunken and marshy hollows, and tree-covered ridges; and the more elevated terrain further west, which rises the further upriver from the coast one goes, becoming shear ridges in Närland and highland glens in Västjärland and northern Högland, while the terrain closer to the border with Nordsten consists mostly of mountain peaks, with a number of streams and clear lakes in Virmiland. City of Rosholm The heart of the Kingdom of Varland, the city of Rosholm sits on a cluster of islands located at the mouth of the Rosstrom River, where it flows into the Gulf of Skanor. As with the majority of Skanoric cities, Rosholm can be described as a warren of clustered alleys and towers, the stone buildings of ancient times long since covered by additional structures of poured stone, which themselves have had their upper stories mostly ruined and repaired with wood. The city is named for the Storros or Great Rose, an enormous rosewood that rises from the southern part of the city. This tree mostly forms the shape of a giant bush, with a low trunk that splits into multiple thorny branches which twist through the streets of the city's southern islet. At the base of the tree's trunk is a large waygate, which connects to a twin located in the city of Westyrstad in the Principality of Rostkamm. Compared to the southern districts of the city, the northern part of Rosholm is far more open and spacious. This area of the city is dominated by the castle of Rosen Konor, a large fortress that once consisted of a central keep, surrounded by fortified barracks, walls and outbuildings, which completely covered the small islet it rested on. However, since the fire of 613 K.C that left the only the central keep standing, the area has been redeveloped into an open square and parkland, with most of the military buildings having been located to the northern edge of the city. County of Järndaland Meaning Land of the Iron Dales in Varlandic, Järndaland is the centre of the Duchy of Varland's mining industry, with the province's populace mostly focused around the mining of copper and iron. The county's capital is located at Falälvstad, a city that rests beside one of the tributaries of the Rosstrom River. Järndaland, being closest to the border with Nordsten, is the most mountainous of the duchy's counties, consisting mostly of high mountains and glacial lakes, which transform into tundra plains towards the south-east of the county. These plains are where most of the county's mines can be found, as the numerous rivers and lakes which run through the area make transportation of mined resources simple. Due to its mountainous nature, Järndaland is known for being relatively isolated from the rest of Varland, with most contact taking place via the barges that bring supplies into the county and transport the iron and copper downriver. This isolation has led to the province's culture being rather distinct from the rest of the kingdom, with older traditions such as the Skanoric Runic Alphabet surviving far longer than they would elsewhere. The county's tundra plains also favour the breeding of horses, meaning that Järndalic culture is far more focused on riding then other Skanoric cultures, although not to the extent that the Husaaric are. However, Järndaland's isolation has led to a relatively proud populace, which in turn has led to unrest during certain periods of history. Indeed, the Varlandic Rebellions, which saw to the downfall of the Vanetsjär Union, began in the county, while in more recent years there have been multiple rebellions against the increasingly autocratic rule from Rosholm, which have resulted in harsh reprissals. County of Närland County of Söramland County of Högland County of Virmiland County of Västjärland Duchy of Törneland Located directly south of the Duchy of Varland, the Duchy of Törneland consists of the lands of the former Kingdom of Törneland and is ruled from its capital of Vanetsstad, which once served as the capital of the Vanetsjär Union, by the House of Törne. Törneland is divided into five counties: Västertörneland, Östertörneland, Vanetsland, Gudsland and Eowland. Like its counterpart to the north, Törneland's terrain mostly consists of farmland, lakes and marshes in Västertörneland and Östertörneland, while Vanetsland is made up of thick conifer forest. The remaining counties of Gudsland and Eowland are islands lying off the coast in waters of the Gulf of Skanor. Duchy of Skanor Duchy of Norrland Duchy of Ematland Grand Duchy of Korppari Duchy of Korppari Duchy of Iltari The Meric Provinces Duchy of Estomeria Duchy of Kiemeria Duchy of Pomeria Geography Fauna and Flora Fauna Flora Culture Varlandic Korpparic Meric Economy Military Varlandic Army Varlandic Navy Notes * Like most of Vildskanor, Varland is heavily based on Scandinavia, in this case mostly Sweden, Finland and Estonia. Category:Realms Category:Kingdom of Varland Category:Vildskanor Category:Places Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Grand Alliance